


Венок примирения

by Strawberry_Hope



Series: Маленькие близнецы [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Child Dante (Devil May Cry), Child Vergil (Devil May Cry), Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Pre-Canon, Twins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope
Summary: Во время обычной прогулки семьи Спарды мальчишки решили подарить маме по букету цветов.
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Eva/Sparda (Devil May Cry)
Series: Маленькие близнецы [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866112
Kudos: 2





	Венок примирения

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [和解花环](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604262) by [Prozaco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco)



> Дети и их родители пока что просто отдыхают и проводят время друг с другом. Собственно, на этом все, потому что один человек меня отговорил делать плохую концовку.

Поле рядом с домом усыпано полевыми цветами, будто это и не поле вовсе, а рукотворная клумба. Мальчишки играючи соревнуются: кто быстрее соберёт самый большой букет для мамы. Ева сидит неподалёку под тенью старого дуба и читает сборник стихов, то и дело отрывая взгляд на своих сорванцов, а спарда лежит у нее на коленях, поддавшись послеобеденной дрёме. Они всегда стараются проводить свободное время вместе на свежем воздухе.

Данте прибегает со своим букетом первым и уже гордится победой: любимых маминых ромашек он набрал так много, что не мог удержать в руках - цветы то и дело выпадали наземь. Все они так смяты и даже сломаны, букет представляет собой печальное зрелище.

Но Ева всё равно ласково улыбается и гладит младшего сына по мягким непослушным волосам:

\- Я очень рада получить от тебя такой большой букет, Данте, - мальчик сияет от счастья.

\- Но впредь, - строго отец, - старайся бережнее относиться к вещам, которые ты собираешься подарить любимым. Смотри: твои цветы все изломлены, а у Вергилия каждый цел.

И правда, подоспевший Вергилий бережно сжимает в своих руках более скромный, но опрятный букет. Он потратил много времени на то, чтобы отобрать каждый из цветков и аккуратно срезать, а не сорвать стебель как младший брат. И сейчас он чересчур довольно улыбается, ликуя от своей победы, и глядит на брата не надменно, но всё равно слишком обидно.

Данте глядит сначала на хмурую маму, потом на непреклонного отца, а затем на самодовольного брата и его брови сами сводятся к переносице, губы сжимаются в тонкую полосочку, а глаза наполняются слезами. И мальчик резко разворачивается и убегает, быстро теряясь между высокими розовыми кустов в саду. Старший близнец тут же пытается его нагнать, но мать удерживает его за плечи, а потом начинает успокаивающе гладить по спине.

\- Дорогой, - голос у Евы такой, что «дорогой» вздрагивает и отводит взгляд, - сколько раз я просила не сравнивать наших мальчиков ?! Они хороши каждый по-своему, и это прекрасно, да, Вергилий? - мальчик согласно кивает, очень грустно смотря в сторону, куда убежал брат.

\- Данте, - тихо зовёт он и переводит печальный взгляд на маму, не то спрашивая разрешение рвануть следом, не то прося совета.

\- Он сейчас расстроен, милый, - Ева приглаживает волосы сына назад, - и не захочет с тобой говорить… - старший близнец совсем мрачнеет. - Но давай мы сделаем ему подарок, чтобы поднять его настроение? - Вергилий очень интенсивно кивает, вызывая у матери улыбку. - А ты иди поговори ним, - строго наказывает она мужу.

\- Слушаюсь, мэм, - Спарда отвечает немного шутливо, но вся его напряженная фигура говорит о том, что внутри он был серьёзен. Он поднимается и идёт на поиски младшего сына.

Вергилий с Евой остаются одни, и она вкладывает в руку сына несколько стебельков из букета, что он принёс, и говорит внимательно смотреть. И мальчик со всей внимательностью, стараясь даже не моргать, смотрит за тем, как ловкие пальцы матери сплетают одиночные стебли в красивый, славный узор венка, а потом и сам продолжает её работу. Сначала пальцы будто бы бунтуют и отказываются выполнять такие непривычные движения, от того действия получаются медленными и не всегда правильными (на венке появляется пара лишних петель). Но со временем, приловчившись, Вергилий оттачивает новые движения, становится быстрее и даже сам - без помощи, только с подсказкой - завершает венок.

Как раз вовремя приводит Данте назад: младший уже не выглядит таким расстроенным, но всё равно продолжает дуться на брата за нечестную победу. Вергилий думает, какой всё же у него ранимый братец, но это не вызывает у старшего раздражения, скорее даже приступ сентиментальности и нежности. Он подходит поближе к брату и, смущённый, не решаясь поднять глаз, потягивает ему свою поделку:

\- Это тебе очень важно, потому что кажется, что это очень сухо и отрешённо, но именно Данте может расслышать в этих словах и переживания, и извинения, и просьбу о прощении.

Мальчик берёт из рук брата венок, рассматривает его с разных сторон под всеми углами и поражённо спрашивает:

\- Это ты сам сделал ?! - Вергилий помотал головой, не считая должным замалчивать мамину инициативу:

\- Мама помогала, - но Данте всё равно ничуть не убавил своего восторга - напротив, кажется, стал ещё более радостным:

\- Так круто! - он быстро надел ромашковый венок себе на голову и повертелся перед братом, механизм себя со всех сторон. - Мне идёт?

\- Прекрати, Дур… - мальчик осекается, вспоминая, что родители рядом. - Данте, ты же не девочка.

\- Это не мешает мне быть красивым, - возражает мальчишка и демонстративно крутится ещё раз и заливается звонким смехом.

Его вторит Ева, поэтому Вергилий перестает сердиться на слишком зазнавшегося братца, а вместо этого бежит за ним с сорвать глупый венок с глупой головы. Данте, распознав намерения близнеца, бросается наутёк. И Спарда, глядя на резвящихся в игре сыновей, переполняется теплым всепоглощающим чувством. Впрочем, его супруга тоже полна им, счастьем. Мужчина присаживается к ней и нежно обнимает за плечи. Теперь, когда их маленькие мальчишки так счастливы и дружны, темный рыцарь отчетливо видит, ради чего оберегает этот мир все эти долгие годы.


End file.
